


Lonely Beach Nights

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU-Mermaids, Cuddling, Everyone is a Mermaid/Merman, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Vamp!Pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She stopped them from fighting that night by the shore. A vampire known as Pete Wentz & a young human Patrick Stump. That was a year ago, all relatively young. Pete being twenty-two, Patrick seventeen, & Rawlston the youngest of the three coming in at the age of fourteen. Patrick at the time did not know he was ready to fight a vampire, & he thanked Rawlston every time Pete brought it up. But now they have a routine, since Pete isn't a day person- for obvious reasons- they meet every night at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Human, Vampire, & Mermaid

***

Pete, as always, was first to appear by the shore  
Raven hair messy from the run there  
He stared up at the moon, a smile tugging at his lips  
It was beautiful, water glistening & lightly knocking into the rocky shore to his far left  
It was no mystery why Rawlston had chose this place as her home  
It was a secret little beach, surrounded by dense forest  
Patrick's family had moved into a log cabin not far from said shore  
Pete squinted at the water, waiting for light brown hair & odd blue-purple eyes to surface  
She only appeared when Patrick arrived  
Which Pete understood, he was loud  
And Rawlston didn't speak  
They were sure she understood what they talked about, but she never said a word  
In the year Pete & Patrick known her, she never spoke  
She did however adore physical contact

"Hey Pete, Rawlston here yet?" Came Patrick's high voice.

Pete smiled down at the sand before looking at Patrick  
It was no secret- from Rawlston- that they were a thing  
She didn't mind the kissing they did, whether chaste or making out  
She knew when to leave... if necessary  
Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick, & pressed a well needed kiss to his pink lips  
Patrick pulled away blushing, & he pushed up his glasses  
Pete toyed with the fine hairs on the back of Patrick's neck  
Then petted his sideburns before they made their way into the water  
They sat in down to where the water was to their pelvis  
Giving Rawlston enough water to move in & leave  
She surfaced not moments later, ten feet from them  
Pete waved high & Patrick smiled softly at her  
She bowed her head & swam over until it was mandatory for her to use her hands to make it to them  
Short hair slicked back, & well tanned skin beaded with water  
Out of routine Pete reached out to rub her back  
Her eyes fluttered shut & she pushed into the touch  
Patrick smiled at the two 

"Well, how was your day Rawlston?" Pete said starting the conversation.

He always did because Patrick couldn't help but be fascinated with Rawlston's appearance  
She was breath taking  
A sleek, muscle lean body, & a lovely tail that didn't match what she looked to be  
Her tail was long, probably a foot or two longer than her & she was 5'6  
Her scales clashed with her mocha colored skin, they were a pearl white, & black tiger striped  
The fins like a Beta's, & the small fins on her forearms the same way; white with black tips  
Patrick learned not everything in 'The Little Mermaid' was true  
Mermaids didn't wear clam bras, for their scales stretched up their fronts & the scales covered their breasts  
Like non-interchangeable bras  
Which was cool, Rawlston's tiger stripes on her tail didn't match the pattern on her scaly chest  
Instead black outlined the white scales, & made a diamond pattern  
It was quite elegant & went well with her form  
Then something caught Patrick's eyes  
A handful of her scales were missing from her tail, exposing pink flesh underneath 

"What happened?" Patrick asked crawling closer to her tail.

Rawlston tried batting him away with a hand but he held her tail anyway  
Pete went to look closer too & gasped

"What happened?" Pete asked just as concerned.

Rawlston snorted & waved it off  
Patrick gave her a serious look  
But what was he expecting?  
She couldn't speak

"It was a octopus." Rawlston said annoyed, voice smooth & soft.

They were in shock

"I heal fast. And yes I can speak English... & French." She said adding the last as a side comment.

"But still, you could've died!" Pete said annoyed.

"I'm fifteen, I can take care of myself," Rawlston bit back.

"You know in our years your technically still a child, right?" Patrick pointed out.

"I know, I'm still a kid in our species too. But I found a mate," she said back.

Both stuttered over a response

"Who?" They spouted together.

Rawlston smirked over her shoulder, arms crossed over her chest

"His names Joe, he's human. If you'd like, you two can meet him tomorrow." She stated.

"How old is he?" Pete asked.

"Your age, so twenty-three," Rawlston said nonchalantly.

"But- but he's too old for you! Your fifteen!" Patrick said flabbergasted.

"Do I question you two & your relationship? No, exactly, do not question mine." She said unfolding her arms.

Patrick was red from aggravation  
Pete laced their fingers together & used his free hand to rub his thigh  
Hoping to calm the pale teen  
Patrick released the breath he'd been hold & curled into Pete's side  
Arms snaking around his narrow waist & resting his head on Pete's shoulder  
The tension dissolved as soon as Patrick signaled for her to join them  
Rawlston pulled herself over to them & they wrapped an arm around the wet girl  
She sighed in contentment & leaned into them, wrapping her arms around them  
Pete & Patrick wet her gills every two to three minutes

"So tomorrow night?" Patrick asked dreamily as he stared at the moon.

Rawlston nodded & muzzled Patrick's jaw  
They remained holding each other for the next hour or two  
But the sun began to rise & they all sighed at realization  
It was time to leave  
Rawlston waited for them to leave first  
Pete kissed Patrick & quickly disappeared into the tree line  
Patrick started his quad & quickly disappeared in the tree line opposite of Pete  
Rawlston laid there in the ankle high water  
Basking in the pre-dawn light, it warming her already warm skin  
She remained there another couple hours until the sounding of car engines & laughing teenagers could be heard  
Rawlston always wondered why Patrick never went with them  
They had to have school together at least?  
She shook her head & quickly made her way back to the deeper waters  
And swam off, her tail hurting slightly from the loss of scales  
She'd be better by tonight


	2. The Moon

***

Rawlston waited as she did every night  
Waiting just underneath the surface of the water  
But she was nervous this time; they were going to meet Joe  
Rawlston looked over her tail, careful petting down scales that stood up, & fixing her messy hair  
It was soft & fine even though her whole life was spent underwater, with salt & other chemicals  
But this beach wasn't tainted  
The water was still pure, & clean  
Rawlston rubbed her hand over her gills as her heart began to race  
Then, Pete & Patrick arrived  
And a third person  
Joe  
Rawlston swam over the the edge of the sandbar  
There stood Joe, looking down in the water  
She smirked & dived down, then swam up at Joe  
Tackling him to the shallow water  
Joe cursed as he leaned back on his hands, staring at a blue-purple eyes  
He'd noticed if you really inspected her eyes, there was a small, thin ring of gold around her iris'  
She smiled kindly at him, tail slapping the eater behind her

"Hi Joe," Rawlston said ducking her head to nuzzle his stubble covered jaw.

Joe wrapped his arms around her

"I missed you." He murmured quietly.

Rawlston pushed more into him

"My friends, they wanna meet you," Rawlston whispered into his ear.

Joe nodded & carefully stood up  
Patrick & Pete talked quietly in their usual spot; standing  
She beckoned them over  
Pete was first to hold out a hand  
Joe automatically shook it, smiling at Pete

"You must be Pete, I'm Joe nice to meet you," he said, eyes floating over to Patrick.

"Patrick, & your the infamous Joe we heard about yesterday," Patrick said shaking his hand.

Joe laughed quietly & nodded

"So what do you guys normally do here?"

Patrick shrugged, hands dropping to his sides  
Pete laced their fingers together to see Joe's reaction  
Joe noticed but his expression of a smile remained indifferent

"We talk, enjoy the scenery, & our company," Pete stated & dragged Patrick down to sit with him in the water.

Pete ten crawled into Patrick's lap, arms around his neck, & face pressed into his chest  
Patrick looked at Pete down the bridge of his nose, with a faint blush adding color to his cheeks & ears  
Joe huffed a smile as he sat down besides the two  
Rawlston adored the scene before her, they looked like they'd known each other forever; like best friends  
She watched until Joe called her over

"You alright?" He asked curling his arms around her waist.

Rawlston didn't respond, just stared up at the moon  
She didn't even flinch when he pulled her into his lap  
Joe wasn't worried about he'd quietness  
But Pete & Patrick were

"What's wrong Rawlston?" Patrick asked quietly.

Rawlston snapped back from her trans-like state  
She squinted up at the moon, it was speaking to her but fell silent when Patrick spoke  
What was it saying?

"Nothing, just thinking..." she trailed off as a soft voice nagged her.

She returned her attention to the moon  
'What are you saying?' Rawlston wondered.  
'Swim out to me, & you shall be rewarded.' It spoke.  
Rawlston gasped, so it was the moon  
'Swim out to me, & you will be rewarded.' It repeated.  
She climbed out Joe touch, her body protesting  
Never had the moon called upon her  
Nor did she know it could speak  
Regardless it was the creator of her kind

"Rawlston? Where are you going?" She heard Pete ask.

Rawlston turned to look at them, eyes pleading

"The moon, it asks of me to swim to it. Something about a reward, I must- Joe you have to understand," she spoke quickly.

Patrick took note to someone who didn't speak until last night  
She spoke very fluent English  
Joe nodded, his smile small & sad

"It's okay Rawl, I understand. Go, I'll be back as soon as I can," he said in a monotone.

Rawlston was already in the deep water, she whizzed around staring at the moon sadly  
'Please, change him... I don't know when I'll get to see them again, or Patrick... Or Pete,' she pleaded.  
Rawlston only worried because after high school, Patrick would attend college  
He knew Pete & Rawlston wouldn't be able to see him, he hated it but he wanted to get a good education & they wanted that too  
Joe only visited when he passed through or had time with his busy schedule  
The moon spoke to her again  
She looked back at Joe & Pete & Patrick 

"Are you willing to come with me? Like be a mermaid, & live in the ocean?" She asked.

"Yes." Joe said without hesitation.

Pete looked at Patrick  
Patrick buzzed with excitement, he longed to leave school & society, & be free like Rawlston  
But he always thought she wasn't  
She stayed here because of them, she could be in Hawaii bit no  
She remained at this beach & waited for them every night  
Joe got into the water with Rawlston  
Gills appearing on his neck & dark green fins on his arms  
Only when he tried kicking his legs did he realize he had a tail, it a dark green with round fins

"Y-yes, I would," Patrick whispered as he held out a hand to the moon.

Pete gasped as Patrick began to change  
His fins & tail a pretty caramel color, scales shimmering under the moon's light  
Splotches of white adding more beauty to the elegant tail  
Patrick removed his glasses seeing as they made his vision blurry  
He was amazed he had twenty-twenty vision

"I would too!" Pete yelled to the moon.

Pete's scales & tail were a dark gray, & red streaked to match his hair  
He twisted in the water to examine his new appendages, down the back of his tail he had spines with more webbing between them

"This is amazing!" Both Pete & Patrick squealed.

Joe ignored the awesomeness of the situation & curled his new tail around his mate's form  
Rawlston gladly hugged him back, spinning slowly with him in his new home

"I love you, & I'd do anything for you," he murmured into her hair.

"Guys, since we are swimming a long ways. You probably wanna use flippers," Rawlston commented at the two males who couldn't keep their hands off one another.

They blushed, but still managed to look clueless  
She sighed with an eye roll & held up her hand  
Her fingers stretched, coming to sharp points & webbing between the digits  
They mimicked seconds later, their new webbed hands matching the color of their tails; patterns & all

"Let's go." Rawlston said.


	3. Coral Reefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon stopped speaking to Rawlston after telling her to go to the coral reef. She wasn't sure which way to go after that, but she figured to keep going the way the moon guided them. Joe swam circles around him & Pete & Patrick swam side by side; holding hands. Rawlston was right & they stumbled upon the reef. It was colorful & reminded them of a rainbow.

***

The water grew warmer the closer they neared the reef  
It was probably early dawn, & this reef was close to the equator  
A vent of steam sat in the center of the reef  
Joe coiled his arms around Rawlston upon seeing a merman approaching  
Blue eyes, orange hair & beard, a labret piercing

"Hi, I'm Andy. You are newcomers no?" He asked curious.

Rawlston laughed, "Is it that obvious, & I'm Rawlston, pleasure to meet you too."

"Yes, very obvious. You & your friend there, *gestures to Patrick* have fairly light scales. I'd guess South Pole."

"I am, good great guess. But, uh, I'm lost & I haven't been in a place like this *gestures to Andy's village* in a while. Do you have a shaman?" She asked politely.

"Yes, follow me..." Andy said looking bewildered at something behind her.

Rawlston turned to see Patrick playing with his fins on his arms  
And Pete chased his tail, unable to catch it  
Rawlston blushed in embarrassment & looked at Andy

"Uh, ignored those two. Their special," she informed.

Andy slowly nodded, giving them one more sideways glance before continuing to lead them 

***

The shaman told them of an island a mile or so from their home  
There was a stream that led to a waterfall & every night at midnight- when the moon highest- shined down upon the waterfall's water  
The moon & its light giving it magical, mysterious power  
The power of wishes; one wish for every person  
But he also explained to them to phrase their wish carefully, for like a fox; it was trickster  
They listened intently, well Joe & Rawlston did  
Patrick & Pete were trying to figure out how to sit  
The shaman told them he knew Joe, Pete, & Patrick were not born mermaids  
Rawlston happily explained why, & she didn't know how long she'd be gone  
Patrick had one more year of high school, then off to college  
He didn't want to leave, but Pete agrued with him he'd be fine with only seeing Patrick on holidays  
At the time Rawlston didn't talk, but Patrick could see the hurt in her eyes when he mentioned not visiting like usual  
He understood where she was coming from, he hadn't seen his mate in decades nor his children  
After the long conversation they thanked him & left  
Rawlston decided to leave at around nine thirty  
She questioned things as she followed Joe out the shaman's cave  
How long will they be mermaids?  
When will they turn back?  
Will they turn back?  
What will happen to Pete if he changes during the day?  
Do they like being like me?  
She brushed them off & decided she'd spend time with Joe until it was time for them to pick up where they left off on this journey


	4. Rocky Shores Are Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe & Rawlston spend quality time together.

***

Joe found a secluded rocky shore, he checked for any humans before dragging Rawlston to it  
They climbed up to a flat rock a foot above water, using their webbed claws to pull themselves up

"It's nice here," Rawlston commented as she got comfortable.

Joe nodded in agreement, closing his eyes as he tilted his head up  
The rays of the sun warming his already warm skin  
Rawlston reclined back on her hands, staring out over the crystal blue sea  
Joe glanced over at her as she basked, a ring of light surrounding her  
Like a halo  
He smiled & laid on her lap, arms underneath his head  
She ran her fingers through his wild dark brown hair, & he purred in delight  
His eyes slid shut & he rolled onto his back, arms still under his head as he gazed at the blue sky  
Her hand resting on his chest, hearing the steady thumping of his heart  
Strong & calming

"What was that?" Rawlston asked realizing Joe has spoken.

"I said; I love you," Joe repeated.

Rawlston smiled down at him, "Love you too Trohman."

He laughed & continued looking at clouds  
Rawlston wet their gills & stared at Joe  
She was never much of an affectionate person, but that day she seen Joe at the beach  
A two months before Pete & Patrick fought lived there  
And a month before they almost fought; she knew he was different  
She knew he was hers

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it's short (/.\\) but the next chapter will be longer... It's going to be about how Joe met Rawlston in the first place


	5. I'm Glad You Appeared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Joe met Rawlston.

***

Joe sat alone, at the beach, one weekend  
He wanted to be as far away from his life as he could for the time being  
He needed peace & quiet, a sanctuary  
And this little secluded beach spot was perfect  
He sat his beer down besides him, staring over the endless amount of water set before him  
The waves crashing into the rocks to his left catching his attention  
'Can I climb those?' He wondered absentmindedly.

"Fuck it." He murmured & stood, slowly making his way to the giant rocks.

Most were smooth, & flat from the salt waters constant smacking against them  
Eroding them away over time  
Joe easily scaled the rocks, standing atop the highest one like a king  
He smiled, but it soon gave way to a frown  
He was alone, he didn't want to even hang out with the friends he did have  
Joe needed someone who'd understand him  
Maybe listen to what he had to say  
Let him express any bottled up emotions that were making him insane  
But everyone knew him as the impossibly chill guy  
The one who bounces back from anything, unscathed  
Yea right  
He noticed something pop up from the water, but quickly dive back down  
It splashing in the process  
Joe carefully climbed down, closer to the waters edge  
He peered over the edge, squinting into the darkness of the murky water

"Hello? Whatever you are, I'm not a threat... just alone... as always..." he muttered more to himself then anyone.

No response or movement, besides the constant rippling of the never still water  
He sat back on the rock, legs in the water, leaning back on his hands  
Joe sighed, running a hand through his messy hair  
'Should I cut it?' He questioned himself.  
Just then the creature- person appeared?!?  
She was incredibly young & could hold her breath really long  
Joe gasped & she jumped, about ready to hide again

"No, no!" He said, then quieted down, "Please don't leave. I'm not going to hurt you..." Joe trailed off when he seen a huge fishlike tail move from behind her.

'What the hell?' He stared waiting.

It surfaced again, a pretty pearl white with jet black tiger stripes  
He stares then remembered the girl

"Hi, I'm Joe. What's your name?" He asked her.

The girl didn't respond, instead she reached out a hand  
Joe gasping at the finlike structure on her arm, matching the colors of the tail...  
Realization hit him  
'Mermaid... A fucking mermaid?' He repeated to himself  
It sounding more absurd by the minute  
But he ignored if best he could & continued to try, & make conversation  
He stilled when a wet, warm hand rested on his hand  
Joe looked at her, loving her odd eye color before smiling kindly  
She returned it

Five Minutes Later:

Joe finally learned after asking her multiple questions she wouldn't respond  
Or couldn't  
He didn't think she could speak English but understand it

"Are you just gonna listen to me speak?" He asked.

The mermaid still didn't respond so Joe continued  
He explained where he was from, & what it was like  
He told her about his friends & boring life  
How he wanted an escape to a place of relaxation  
She listened intently as he explained, eyes never wondering far from the human before her  
Joe soon learned she was a very touchy person  
Not that he minded, he found it adorable

"Yea, so here I am. At this beach by myself... Do you have any friends?" He asked her.

She didn't reply, just frowned at the word 'friends'  
But had wedged herself between his open legs, toying with his curly hair  
It, apparently, fascinating to her  
He reached out a hand, curling it in her hair  
She pushed into the touch, eyes sliding shut  
Joe understood why she was crazy about his hair  
Hers was silky & fine, even though she lived in the sea  
While his was rough & thick, something she never came across  
She sighed as Joe slipped his hand down to her neck  
Pushing closer to him, she folded her arms under his head & rested her head on his lap  
Joe was slightly startled when she pulled herself up, sitting on him  
Her arms around his neck, cold nose pressed to his throat  
He took deep breaths to even his heart before he coiled his arms around her waist  
The feel of her scales against his chest & legs a new- but oddly pleasant- sensation  
She leaned away to cup her hands in the water, & bring it to her gills  
She did so every two or four minutes, which Joe became familiar with  
He actually did it for her at one point, his hands wetting her gills  
She shivered & pushed into the touch, his palm remained against her cheek  
Cradling it, her eyes opened  
Bright, & wide, & innocent, like the smile tugging on her lips  
Joe's eyes lingered over them a little longer than necessary & she noticed  
She cupped his face in her hands, thumbs stroking his freshly shaven face  
She leaned in, lashes barely grazing her high cheekbones as her eyes fluttered shut  
Joe got closer as well, arms tightening around her

"I- I like you... a lot..." he whispered as their lips came together.

Both never felt a shock like this their whole lives  
It flowed throughout them  
Adrenaline coursed through their veins, an innocent kiss became an intense fight  
Tongues fighting for dominance, Joe fell back arms still around her  
He felt the pricking of claws dig into his shoulders, making him groan into the kiss  
She eagerly slid her tongue around his mouth  
Enjoying his taste, it was exquisite, & alluring  
And attractive  
She mapped out every ridge & curve his mouth had to offer  
Joe made sure to wet her gills, & continued sharing a kiss  
It simmered down, neither fighting for dominance  
She placed multiple pecks to his lips, swollen & shiny  
Joe looked up at her, blue eyes hazed over

"Woah, are we like, dating now?" Joe asked without thought.

He just met her & they made out  
Doesn't mean their going out!  
And she's half fish, Joe has no idea how to "work" with that  
She cocked her head at him  
So now he had to explain

"Like a boyfriend?"

She furrowed her brows, pouting simultaneously  
It was rather adorable

"Uh, a mate?" He tried.

She made a surprised face, but nodded  
The first real answer she'd given him all day

"Okay, what's my name?" Joe pried.

She opened her mouth, but closed it & pouted  
Brows knitted together in deep thought

"Joe?" She questioned, her voice raspy from lack of use.

Joe squealed which startled her  
He grabbed her shoulders gently  
She smiled lopsidedly, eyes twinkling in the sunlight

"That's right. I'm Joe. What's your name?" He asked, eyes wide.

"Rawl-ston? Rawlston." She repeated more clearly.

Joe hugged her & peppered kisses to her lips before releasing her

"So we're mates Rawlston?" Joe asked more confidently.

Rawlston nodded & laced their fingers together  
Joe smiled at nothing in particular  
At least he wasn't the only one lonely  
'Not anymore,' he thought  
Joe smile widened when Rawlston rested her head on his shoulder  
She pressed a kiss to the juncture where neck met shoulder  
Joe squeezed her hand lightly, delight when she returned the playful gesture

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete & Patrick's day

***

Pete & Patrick found themselves exploring the coral reef city, hands intertwined as they looked at all the shops  
They'd taken account that no one gave them weird nor disgusted looks  
Just friendly waves & smiles  
They came across Andy as he left what appeared to be a food court  
Pete stomach growled & he looked st the two

"Hey you two! Care to join me for lunch?" Andy asked politely.

Patrick nodded small but smiled in reassurance  
They found an inactive vent & used that as a table

"So, what do you eat?" Patrick asked blankly.

Andy blinked & raised a brow but shook it off  
They forgotten Andy doesn't know the current situation at hand

"Uh, well today was salmon. Imported from the north," he said placing what appeared to be sushi on three separate plates. "Oh, & crab."

Patrick nodded & poked at the fish with the coral chopsticks he was given  
He didn't know how to use them & looked to Pete  
Pete was already wolfing down his food but noticed his boyfriend's look  
He grinned in embarrassment around his food, & swallowed

"Here." Pete snatched up a piece of sushi from Patrick's plate & held it out to him.

Patrick opened his mouth & chewed the raw fish  
Living the taste instantly

"Haven't you ever had sushi before human?" Andy laughed. "And yes I know, that shaman is like my best friend here. Tells me everything."

Patrick blushed & dropped his gaze to his lap  
Pete nuzzled his jaw to get his attention  
Patrick looked up only for lips to press against his  
They pulled away, & Pete cupped Patrick's face, foreheads against one another

"I love you." Pete said before pecking Patrick on the lips once more.

Patrick blushed, "I love you too." He said blinking, his long lashes fanning.

"You two are quite adorable, & I think everyone else agrees," Andy commented & gestured around him.

Patrick looked up alarmed to find all sorts of eyes on them  
He hid his face in Pete's shoulder as he chuckled

"Okay, so you know we're technically humans. So you must know our kind don't like this kind of relationship?" Pete questioned.

Andy nodded, "You meaning being gay? Then yes, we accept all sexuality in our culture. Your sexuality doesn't make you wrong nor us right." He explained.

"Man, I think I'll stay part fish," Pete said smoothly.

"I second that. What about school?" Patrick asked finally looking up.

"We have all the normal school systems like you guys as well, but our academics are different. We don't learn about politics, & taxes, & stuff. We teach you things you will need to know... Well, for a mermaid that is."

Patrick raised a curious brow

"In college, they teach you survival skills if you get lost or decide to find your own home. You also learn about longitude & latitude, or the various jobs we have. Except you graduate two years for your bachelors degree, & four for your masters." Andy clarified.

Patrick gleefully shook Pete  
The widest smile possible on his face

"Pete, we must find Rawlston!" He exclaimed & tugged him out his seat.

"Uh- Bye Andy!" Pete called as Patrick pulled his further & further away.

Andy merely waved, a smile present

***

Patrick shoved Pete into a small cave  
His hands going straight for his shaggy, matted hair  
Pete's winding around Patrick's waist  
Lips meshing together sloppily  
Nothing innocent was meant by the kiss  
Patrick moaned into the kiss as Pete nipped at his lower lip  
Sucking on it eagerly, Patrick melted in Petes form  
His grip tightening in Pete's hair & viciously tugging back his head, exposing his vulnerable throat to him  
Pete groaned at the initial tug

"Fuck 'Trick..." Pete trailed off as Patrick nibbled on the delicate flesh exposed to him.

Pete's grip on Patrick's hips tightened; bruising  
Patrick felt it & bit down on Pete's neck as the thought of marks being evident ran through his mind  
He loved when Pete marked it  
And Pete adored Patrick's rough, urgent kisses at times  
Patrick sucked a deep purple mark just under Pete's ear  
Pete's eyes rolled to the back of his skull as Patrick licked up the column of his throat  
Patrick kissed up his jaw until he was able to nip at his earlobe  
Sucking it between his lips, then breathing against the moistened skin

"'Trick please," Pete begged quiet.

Patrick ignored his pleas & continued teasing his lover  
Pete grew fed up with all the attention his neck was receiving & pulled up Patrick  
Kissing him hard & impatiently  
It was Patrick's turn to moan like a French whore  
But decided against his idea  
He smirked & swam away

"Wait," Patrick gasped, "Where?" He questioned hurt.

"We must find Joe & Rawlston. Remember?" Pete asked smartly.

Patrick growled but knew there was no changing his boyfriend's mind  
He crossed his arms as he appeared by Pete's side 

"Fine. Let's go." He mumbled.

Pete smirked in victory & led the way


End file.
